Snippets of Odds
by CrimsonAccent
Summary: There was something missing and it was driving her crazy. Annabeth's thoughts on the way to Greece.


I could NOT think of a summary! Oh well, my muse did me well, I think.

Snippets of Odds

Like a puzzle with a missing piece, there was something inherently wrong with the scene. One thing. Just one tiny thing was off, and it was driving her crazy.

It might have been that they were on a ship and instead of the steady beat of the ocean beneath them, they were swaying in the air. Their mast was a golden dragon head. The Argo II was a flying warship.

It might have been the mix of people; three blonds, two brunets, one red-head, one coal-haired. Three girls and four guys. Four Greeks and three Romans.

All seven were demigods.

But no, as strange as all of that was, these _facts_ were not what bothered her. She had gone into this knowing that former enemies (just rivals now) would have to unite. Fight off the Mother Earth herself and her proud spawn, bred specifically for this war. Sail to Greece, the ancient home of the gods.

If she was honest, only one thing, really the action of one person was bothering her.

Annabeth hated the lost look in Percy's bottle-green eyes, the vague mix of confusion and de ja vu that settled over him when he laid eyes on her, his girlfriend.

She hated that he ran to Piper. He went to her, naturally, as her charmspeaking could calm the instinctive panic caused by knowing he'd lost something precious. Important. _Her_.

She cried, like a little girl, and ran to a Roman girl, Gwen, daughter of Baccus. How ironic. Dionysus, in another aspect, had fathered comfort for her, a girl whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember. They talked for hours, about nothing and everything and how life had gone to Hades, until Annabeth was intoxicated with sorrow and thought she was seven years old again with Luke and Thalia, fighting off Cyclops.

Annabeth repaid the favor, twice over. Once taking a spear to the leg, and another time by subtly nudging Gwen and Leo together. Even if she couldn't be happy, _someone_ should be.

She talked to Bobby, the serious son of Trivia, the only one who wasn't paired with someone else. About the stars, spells, and how ridiculous everyone was being about this memory business. They should just go to the Goddess of Memory, and maybe ask his mom to call in a favor. And so they went on a detour.

Jason was as eager as Piper was anxious, but neither were as excited as Percy. Unlike Jason, he hadn't been offered a quest in exchange for his memories. Just tossed to the wolves. With only instincts and quiet whispers to guide him, he stayed alive and earned the Romans grudging respect. _And_ stayed single.

When she had the time, Annabeth would have to say a prayer to Aphrodite. In the meantime, she'd settle for being a little nicer to Piper.

After a two day trip to well, no one really knew, as the payment for restoring memories was wiping their knowledge of the location, Percy was whole. He was the confident, goofy, sweet, too-loyal, too-caring son of Poseidon. Athena would have disapproved of her taking advantage of Percy's ability to create underwater air bubbles. But really, it was the only way to get away.

Leo had teased relentlessly, until she punched him in the shoulder. Let everyone think they'd made out for two hours (that had just been ten minutes); no one needed to know Percy had literally cried tears of joy first and that they'd spent the whole time catching up. When the two had surfaced, he'd refused to let go of her for an hour.

Yes, they were fighting giants that could kill gods. They were still uneasy at times, avoiding stepping on each other's toes.

But they were also bonded. At least Annabeth thought so. She could now call everyone on the Argo II a close friend. Maybe not everyone got along perfectly, but Annabeth thought it could work.

And it was a bad idea to bet against Athena.

(((((((((((((((((((((

Words: 666

Creepy huh? Word count or not, I loved this piece. Came completely out of nowhere! Maybe this could end up a full blown fic? What do you guys think?

12/16/10


End file.
